Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 003
"Clash! The Strongest Monster" is the third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' first series anime. Seto Kaiba makes his first anime appearance in this episode. Summary First theft Two suited men corner a boy on top of a building demanding a card off him. The boy refuses saying it is a memento of his father. They start to assault him, causing him to throw the card, "Black Magician" into Seto Kaiba's hand. One of the men turns to Kaiba informing him, they have now acquired all the cards he wanted from this school. As they leave, one of the men tells Kaiba that there are other schools where the cards are popular. Domino High At school, Yugi shows his friends his Duel Monsters cards, telling them that the game became popular when he was in third grade and it is now becoming popular in other schools. Jonouchi pauses and asks, "How do you play?". Yugi says that it's a card battle game and begins to explain the rules. Anzu agrees that it sounds fun, but Jonouchi claims to not like these kinds of childish games. Honda appears, wearing a sash reading "Strong Beautification Week", and asserts that Jonouchi does not mean "childish game", but rather "game that involves using your head". Jonouchi goes over to him and asks what that was supposed to mean. Honda claims it to be as Jonouchi heard and that there were no hidden meanings. Jonouchi calls Honda a bastard, as he fills with rage. Anzu interrupts to ask Honda about the sash. Honda explains that since those cards are so popular, they are becoming a collector's item and that there will be people who will try to obtain them through unjust means. Anzu is slightly doubtful that people would go to those lengths for these cards. Yugi disagrees informing her that people have come here from America to buy a single card and that his Grandpa is even a maniac for the cards. Something clicks with Honda. He announces that, as part of Strong Beautification Week, he will prevent illegal cards. Jonouchi interrupts, pointing out that that's not really a beautification person's job. Honda smiles and says that a beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty, that is just the first step. He stands proudly, saying that few are destined for this, then reconsiders and says no, that he is the only one. He bows and alleges that that he set up Strong Beautification Week to fight that. He continues his speech, but is cut off by the teacher, asking if he can interrupt. Honda looks around and notices everyone has taken their seats and class is about to begin. The teacher then introduces a new transfer student. Yugi wonders who it could be and hopes that the new student like games. The new student enters and the teacher introduces him as Seto Kaiba. The other classmates mutter to each other that Kaiba is the heir to the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation. Anzu is impressed, but Jonouchi says that he can't stand spoiled, rich kids. The teacher directs Kaiba to sit in the desk next to Yugi but as he is walking to his seat he notices Yugi's Duel Monsters card on the floor. After handing the card back to Yugi, he tells him that he loves games. The two become friends and after school, Kaiba invites Yugi to come to his mansion so he could show Yugi his card collection. Miho exclaims that she wants to come too and they all decide to go figuring Kaiba will be pleased. Kaiba's mansion Yugi, Anzu, and Jonouchi wait outside the mansion as Honda and Miho arrive. Jonouchi is still uneasy about Kaiba saying that there should be a law against someone having such a large house. Kaiba shows them inside and is delighted that all five of them showed up. While the others are amazed by the interior of his house, Jonouchi still remains unsatisfied and Honda infers that he is jealous. Angry at his assumption, Jonouchi grabs Honda by the collar but Anzu breaks the two up and asks them to at least act properly here. However Kaiba says he doesn't mind; it's more fun if things are lively. Jonouchi mutters that he dislikes Kaiba even more, but Honda says he likes Kaiba, who he considers to be rich, but not snobby. Kaiba takes the group to a room containing his card collection. Inside the walls are lined with Duel Monsters cards and shelves are filled with trophies. To everyone's surprise Kaiba says that one is from when he won the Duel Monsters national tournament. Honda tells Jonouchi to give it up, Kaiba is way above him. Miho looks at Kaiba in admiration and asks him about his theme parks. Honda tries to stop anything happening between the two, telling Miho that he has tickets, but Kaiba offers to make a reservation for all of them at a theme park. Miho then hugs Kaiba, saying he is the best. This enrages Honda who now thinks he can't stand Kaiba. Kaiba asks if Yugi has any rare cards. Yugi replies that he doesn't have any, but Anzu asks wasn't he saying earlier that his grandpa had an amazing card. Kaiba says that he would definitely like to see it. Wanting to show Kaiba up, Honda and Jonouchi urge Yugi to show it to Kaiba right away. Kaiba thanks Yugi and says that he looks forward to seeing it. Kame Game At Kame Game, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Yugi, Kaiba and Miho gather around the counter, as they ask Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku if they can see his card. Sugoroku agrees to show it to them, roots around a bit and produces a "Blue-Eyes Dragon" card. Kaiba is astonished, but Miho is disappointed, having expected it to have diamonds or jewels attached. Jonouchi remarks that it's no different than the other cards. Sugoroku sighs that they don't get it; The card is so powerful that it's production was canceled and obsessive fans would drool over it. Seeing it that way, Anzu thinks the card is more appealing. Honda leans over the counter and states that as a beatification member, he must warn Sugoroku that the card is dangerous and requests that he turn it over for safekeeping. However Sugoroku asks why a beatification member would care. Kaiba places his briefcase full of cards on the counter and pleads with Sugoroku to trade "Blue-Eyes Dragon" for all of them. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda are shocked by this, but even more shocked when Sugoroku declines the offer. Sugoroku explains that there is no way, he would get rid of the card; he is not keeping it because it is rare, but because it was given to him by a dear friend from America. He looks back at a picture of himself and another man as he explains this. He describes the card as a treasure filled with memory. He says that truly precious treasures have your heart in them and for that reason Kaiba should also cherish every card in his briefcase. Kaiba admits that Sugoroku is right, he had made a mistake and closes his briefcase. He then leaves to go home. Jonouchi compliments Sugoroku on saying something great and Miho hugs him, stating that she now sees him in a new light. On his way home, Kaiba still thinks about the "Blue-Eyes Dragon". Domino High At school, Jonouchi and Honda are now playing Duel Monsters, while Yugi explains the rules. Honda proceeds to Summon "Zombie", which has 800 ATK and places it in the Graveyard terrain. Jonouchi goes next and Summons "Dark Dragon", which has 1500 ATK. He begins to celebrate winning, while Honda hangs his head. However Yugi corrects them, pointing out that Honda is the winner. He explains that while the ATK and DEF of "Zombie" are indeed weaker that those of "Dark Dragon", while Zombie is the Graveyard terrain, its power is doubled. Jonouchi drops his cards on the table in frustration and Honda claims that his cards have the beautification's heart within them. Jonouchi claims that a beautification like Honda in a zombie would be pretty dirty, but Honda laughs that Jonouchi is just being a sore loser. Miho and Anzy enter the room and greet the others. Miho notes that Jonouchi and Honda have taken-up Duel Monsters and Anzu explains that it's because they want to challenged Kaiba. Jonouchi and Honda then point at each other and accuse that of being the other's agenda. As they are about to start arguing, Kaiba enters. Kaiba greets Yugi and reminds him of their phone discussion last night. Yugi roots in his bag and takes out the "Blue-Eyes Dragon" card, saying his grandpa let him borrow it for the day. Kaiba thanks Yugi and tells him that he wanted to see the card again so badly after Sugoroku taught him how to love the cards. Yugi hands Kaiba the card and Kaiba acts delighted, while he secretly plans on switching the card with a counterfeit in his pocket. Kaiba drops the card, pretending it was an accident, but gives Yugi the fake after picking it up. However Jonouchi and Honda both spot the exchange, while Yugi seems oblivious to it. On the way home, Yugi looks at the card with the feeling that something isn't right. Anzu catches up to him and asks why he isn't with Jonouchi and Honda and informs him that they said they were going to play Kaiba in Duel Monsters, so she thought that they would be with him. Yugi is surprised to hear this. On the roof of the school, Kaiba meets Jonouchi and Honda and asks why they asked to meet him here. They tell him not to play dumb; they know he switched cards earlier. Kaiba laughs that there is no way he would do that, since it's stealing. Honda claims that his beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust, so Kaiba can't fool him. Jonouchi seizes Kaiba by the jacket and says that he couldn't stand him from the beginning. Jonouchi raises a fist, but Kaiba tells him that he'll regret it. A suited man, grabs Jonouchi's arm and punches him away. Honda rushes over to Jonouchi and swears at Kaiba. Another suited man appears and Kaiba explains that their job is the protect him, the next president. Featured Duels Katsuya Jonouchi vs Hiroto Honda Honda's turn Honda draws and summons "Zombie" (800 ATK / 500 DEF) in the graveyard. Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi draws and summons "Dark Dragon" (1500 ATK / 800 DEF). He attacks "Zombie" with "Dark Dragon". Since "Zombie" is in the graveyard field, its attack is doubled ("Zombie": 800 → 1600 ATK). "Dark Dragon" is destroyed. Honda wins. Yugi Mutou vs Seto Kaiba The Duel starts with 2000 Life Points. Kaiba's turn Kaiba draws and summons "Gargoyle" (1000 ATK / 1500 DEF) in the dark forest. Yugi's turn Yugi summons "Dark Dragon" (1500 ATK /800 DEF) in the lake. "Dark Dragon" attacks and destroy "Gargoyle". (Kaiba: 2000 → 1500 Life Points) Kaiba's turn Kaiba summons "Minotaurus" (1700 ATK /1000 DEF) in the desert. "Minotaurus" attacks and destroys "Dark Dragon". (Yugi: 2000 → 1500 Life Points, but should be 1800) Yugi's turn Yugi summons "Holy Elf" (800 ATK /2000 DEF) in defense position. Kaiba's turn Kaiba switches "Minotaurus" to defense position and set 1 card face down. Yugi's turn Yugi draws "Wight" (300 ATK /200 DEF) and ends his turn. Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates his face down card "Growth" to increase "Minotaurus'" ATK ("Minotaurus": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Minotaurus" attacks and destroys "Holy Elf". Yugi's turn Yugi draws and summons "Summon Demon" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in the dark forest. "Summon Demon" attacks and destroys "Minotaurus". (Kaiba: 1500 → 1200 Life Points) Kaiba's turn Kaiba puts "Blue-Eyes Dragon" onto the top of his deck without Yugi noticing and draws it. He summons Blue-Eyes Dragon (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in the lake but it is destroyed because of its will to fight clashing with its loyalty to Yugi's Grandpa. (For some reason Yugi's Life Points decrease to 50.) Yugi's turn Yugi activates "Revive the Dead" to revive "Blue-Eyes Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). (For some reason Kaiba's Life Points decrease to 100.) Kaiba's turn Kaiba draws and summons "Gremlin" (2000 ATK / 1000 DEF) to split the field in two which ends the duel in a draw. Featured cards Cast References Notes